Vaincre l'angoisse de l'oubli
by Dedel03
Summary: Cinq ans qu'elle a disparu de sa vie. Cinq ans jour pour jour, il découvre cette fille mystérieuse. Serait ce le temps d'oublier son premier amour et de passer à autre chose?
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour**_

Comme prévu, je suis de retour avec une histoire entre Jasper et Bella. Ce sera une histoire all Humans. Je vous laisse découvrir ce prologue. Bonne lecture.

Petit message : Je remercie ma collaboratrice KazumiiChaan de m'avoir aidé à trouver cette histoire et je remercie noominaome pour m'avoir également aidé. Merci beaucoup à toutes les deux d'être présentes pour moi quand j'ai besoin d'aide.

Rated T pour le moment mais possible que je le change plus tard.

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient. Tous les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer.

_**Prologue **_

Je me présente, je m'appelle Jasper et depuis environ cinq ans, j'en suis toujours au même point. J'ai perdu ma joie de vivre depuis la disparition de ma petite amie Alice Cullen. Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. Le vendredi soir, elle était avec moi et le samedi matin, je me suis retrouvé seul dans le lit.

J'attends toujours son retour. Je m'interdis de vivre. Je ne sors plus, je ne regarde plus les filles. Je ne fais plus de rencontres. Je travaille et je reste chez moi.

Je vois souvent ma sœur jumelle Rosalie ainsi que son mari Emmett qui est policier. Il continue toujours les recherches sur la disparition d'Alice. Dés qu'il a un moment de libre et en toute discrétion, il pose des questions à mes voisins mais il n'a jamais rien découvert. C'est comme si elle était morte et que personne ne savait quelque chose mais moi je continue d'espérer, je crois toujours à son retour. Je ne vis que pour cela.

Mes parents Carlisle et Esmée me soutiennent dans mon chagrin. Ils ont toujours été présents pour moi et ils le sont toujours. Ils ne m'ont jamais laissé tombés. Je peux les remercier d'être là avec moi dans les bons comme les mauvais moments.

Edward le frère d'Alice vient régulièrement me voir pour savoir si l'enquête de mon beau-frère avance. Lui aussi continue d'espérer, je me sens un peu moins seul quand il vient à la maison. Son chagrin est aussi fort que le mien.

Ce que je ne comprends dans cette affaire sordide, c'est la disparition d'Alice. Je suppose qu'il s'agit d'un enlèvement parce que je ne vois pas pourquoi elle serait partie sans me prévenir ou sans l'annoncer à son frère. Ils étaient inséparables comme ma jumelle et moi. Ils pouvaient s'appeler plusieurs fois par jour et ils se voyaient minimum une fois par jour.

Mais qui aurait pu kidnapper ma petite amie ? Elle n'avait pas d'ennemis et tout le monde l'appréciait. Elle était gentille avec beaucoup de personnes et elle rendait souvent service que ce soit pour sa famille, pour ses ami(e)s et même des collègues de travail.

Depuis cinq ans, je rumine de mauvaises pensées. Ce qui me fait tenir, c'est de me dire qu'elle est toujours en vie et que j'attends son retour que ce soit demain ou dans dix ans, je serais la. Je ne suis rien sans elle. Je suis un mort vivant c'est-à-dire que je suis bien vivant à l'extérieur mais à l'intérieur il n'y a rien, je suis vide et je ne veux plus vivre sans elle.

Elle est la femme de ma vie et j'avais prévu de la demander en mariage le lendemain du jour maudit. Nous allions fêter nos 7 sept ans de vie de couple et j'avais tout prévu : diner romantique, musique au restaurant puis j'aurais fait ma demande. Je voulais des enfants avec elle, elle aurait été une magnifique maman et je ne vois plus père tant que je ne la retrouve pas.

Je stagne et je ne regrette pas mes choix passés et futurs. C'est simple, j'attends le retour de la femme de ma vie pour pouvoir recommencer à vivre normalement. Quand elle va revenir, je pourrais reprendre mes projets c'est-à-dire la demander en mariage, partir en voyage et construire.

Je n'en parle pas à personne car ma famille se fait assez de soucis pour moi. Elle penserait que je suis dans le déni ce qui est possible mais cela de m'effondrer. J'arrive à survivre grâce à ses bonnes pensées. Je ne peux pas faire autrement et je ne veux pas de toute façon.

Je pensais vivre une journée normalement et si quelqu'un m'aurait annoncé que j'allais trouver le corps d'une fille dans mes poubelles, je suis certain que je l'aurais pris pour un fou.

Je ne changeais pas mes habitudes depuis la disparition d'Alice. Tous les dimanches, nous allons manger chez mes parents et je continue malgré le fait quelle ne soit pas là. Si jamais elle réapparaissait un dimanche, elle sait que je suis chez ses beaux-parents.

Je me suis préparé pour pouvoir partir à midi. Mes nuits sont courtes car je fais souvent des cauchemars. Par exemple, je peux rêver que je la retrouve mais je ne trouve que son cadavre. C'est pour cela que je ne dors plus beaucoup. Je ne supporte plus mes mauvais rêves.

Je sors quand j'entends du bruit venant des poubelles. Je trouve étrange la présence de beaucoup de sacs car je n'en mets pas beaucoup et là il y en a au moins une dizaine comme si ils voulaient dissimuler quelque chose. Je me rapproche tout doucement et je les soulève. Et la surprise, je découvre le corps d'une fille nue.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je dois déjà me calmer et vérifier si elle respire toujours. Je prends son pouls qui est faible mais cela me confirme qu'elle est toujours en vie. Je pars chercher une couverture pour la ramasser et je la ramène chez moi. Elle doit reprendre des forces. Elle n'est pas blessée et je dois attendre son réveil pour prendre une décision.

J'appelle mes parents pour prévenir que j'annule. Je leur dis que tout va bien mais que je ne me sens pas très bien et que je préfère me reposer et que je les rappellerais ce soir pour les rassurer.

Maintenant, je peux poser des questions : qui est cette fille ? Que faisait-elle dans mes poubelles ? Pourquoi est-elle nue ? Qui a pu lui faire cela ?

A suivre

J'espère que ce prologue vous donne envie d'avoir la suite. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez-pas à me les poser. N'oubliez-pas s'il vous plait de me donner votre avis pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce prologue et si vous avez des suggestions, je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre. Je vous à bientôt pour la suite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Je vous poste ce chapitre en avance. A partir de maintenant, vous aurez un chapitre un par week-end. Je ne donne pas de jours car je ne sais pas quand je le posterais exactement.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas.**

**Pov Jasper**

Avant de prendre une décision finale, je dois attendre son réveil pour pouvoir lui poser des questions. La dernière fois que j'ai fait entrer une femme chez moi autre que ma sœur et ma mère, c'était Alice il y cinq ans jour pour jour.

Dois-je voir un signe avec l'arrivée de cette inconnue dans ma maison ? Je n'y crois pas à ce genre de choses mais je sais bien qu'il faut toujours se méfier de ce que l'on ne veut pas.

Je devrais téléphoner à mon beau frère pour qu'il m'aide avec cette jeune femme. Au moment où elle va ouvrir les yeux, je lui poserai des questions assez simples en espérant avoir des réponses claires même si je sais bien qu'elle ne va pas me connaître et si je n'obtiens d'elle, je préviendrais Emmett pour qu'il prenne ses empreintes par exemple et l'interroger également. Il est policier donc il s'en sortira mieux que moi.

Elle devait être énormément fatiguée car il va être 19h et elle n'est toujours réveillée. Je ne dois pas oublier de rappeler mes parents pour leur dire que je vais bien et que je leur expliquerais tout prochainement. En même temps, ma mère vient souvent chez moi donc je ne pourrais pas lui cacher la présence de cette inconnue chez moi.

_**Maman c'est Jasper. C'était pour vous dire que j'allais très bien et que je vous annoncerais ce qui est arrivé à la prochaine rencontre.**_

_**Ce n'est pas grave ?**_

_**Je ne pense pas mais je vous tiens au courant. Bonne soirée.**_

_**Bonne soirée mon fils. Ton père t'embrasse.**_

_**Moi aussi.**_

Une bonne chose de fait. Maintenant, je dois attendre que la jeune femme revienne à elle pour l'aider à aller mieux. Je peux l'accompagner à l'hôpital et j'appellerais sa famille qui doit être mort d'inquiétude. Je les comprends car c'est que je vis depuis cinq ans aujourd'hui mais moi je n'ai pas encore trouvé Alice. Donc si je peux rendre le sourire à des parents ou à des frères et sœurs ce sera avec grand plaisir. Je connais trop cette douleur face à l'absence d'une personne aimée.

Je me rapproche d'elle dans le plus grand silence possible. Au premier regard, j'imagine très bien qu'elle n'a que la peau sur les os. Elle est d'une maigreur inquiétante. J'ai remarqué des tas d'hématomes, de brulures, des lacérations. Mais que lui est-il arrivé avant que je la retrouve ? Je suis inquiet pour elle alors que je ne la connais pas du tout.

En même temps, je suppose qu'elle a du énormément souffrir et je la plains car personne ne mérite d'être torturée sauf les violeurs ou les gens qui font du mal aux enfants. Ceux-là mériteraient la peine de mort et je ne les regretterais pas.

J'ai l'impression que je peux aller me coucher car il est déjà tard et je ne m'imagine pas qu'elle va se réveiller maintenant. Je me suis endormi assez rapidement mais un hurlement m'a réveillé en sursaut. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Et c'est après que je me suis que j'avais une invitée dans mon lit. Je me suis dépêché de la rejoindre et j'ai fait ce qui me passait par la tête, je l'ai prise dans mes bras. Elle pleurait et se débattait. Je ne l'ai pas lâché et elle a fini par se calmer. J'ai voulu retourner dans mon autre chambre mais je n'ai pas pu parce qu'elle me serrait tellement dans ses bras que je suis resté avec elle pour le reste de la nuit.

Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai aperçu que deux yeux me regardaient. Elle a un regard plus intense que la plupart des gens que je connaisse. A son regard et à sa posture, j'ai remarqué qu'elle était complètement perdue et qu'elle était effrayée car elle était loin de moi. Ses bras étaient contre elle et ses jambes étaient pareilles que ses bras. Elle s'était totalement recouverte avec la couverture et je ne pouvais que sa tête qui dépassait.

Je me suis levé tout doucement. Je suis sorti de la chambre tranquillement. Je ne pense pas être capable de l'aider. Je dois téléphoner à Emmett pour qu'il vienne le plus vite possible ici.

_**Bonjour Emmett. C'est Jasper. J'aurais besoin que tu passes à la maison assez rapidement. Je suis confronté à un problème et je ne sais pas comment faire pour le résoudre. J'aimerais bien que Rosalie vienne avec toi car elle pourra peut être faire quelque chose. Tu peux venir quand ?**_

_**Bonjour. Je travaille jusqu'à 14h et ta sœur jusqu'à 17h donc ce sera pour 17h15. Ça te va ? Si c'est grave, je peux essayer d'arriver plus tôt.**_

_**Non c'est bon. Je vous attends ce soir alors. Bonne journée !**_

Cela ne m'arrange pas du tout mais je n'ai pas trop le choix. Je vais devoir patienter toute la journée en espérant que l'inconnue sorte la chambre. J'aimerais bien connaitre des informations à son sujet avant l'arrivée de ma sœur et de son mari.

La matinée se déroule tranquillement. La jeune femme n'est pas encore sortie et je n'ose pas à lui rendre visite, je n'ai pas envie de lui faire peur. Je ne suis pas plus avancé qu'hier mais je n'ai l'habitude d'être confronté à ce genre de problème.

Je dois tenter de la mettre en confiance. Je vais lui préparer un bon repas. Puis, je le poserais à l'entrée de sa chambre. Elle doit comprendre que je ne lui veux aucun mal.

Je retourne trente minutes plus tard à la porte et je remarque que le plateau a disparu ce qui a fait un bon point pour moi. Je dois aussi m'occuper de la salle de bain et des vêtements. Je vais devoir lui prêter des habits d'Alice car je pense qu'elles font la même taille.

_**Désolé de vous déranger. Je vous indique juste que la salle de bain est en face de la chambre. Je vous ai posé des serviettes propres et des vêtements propres. Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut dedans. Je vous laisse. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez d'aide, je viendrais tout de suite si je peux faire quelque chose. Je suis dans la cuisine et je m'appelle Jasper.**_

Je m'éloigne mais j'entends quand même l'ouverture de la porte de la chambre ainsi que l'ouverture et fermeture de la salle de bain. J'écouté également l'eau couler. Je suis satisfait de cette avancée même si je sais que je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé.

Elle ose sortir de la chambre pour aller dans un autre endroit. Cela veut dire qu'elle n'a pas totalement peur de moi et qu'elle a peut être confiance en moi. Ce qui me rassure un petit peu. Je vais essayer d'avoir une conversation avec elle. Si je n'y arrive pas ou si la jeune femme refuse, ce n'est pas vraiment grave puisque ma sœur et son mari vont bientôt arrivés et j'espère de tout cœur qu'ils vont pouvoir m'aider.

Pendant qu'elle se lave, je vais lui laisser un mot sur la porte afin qu'elle me rejoigne dés qu'elle a terminé et qu'elle se soit habillée. Je m'inquiète parce que cela fait une heure trente qu'elle est rentrée dedans mais elle n'est toujours pas sortie.

Au moment où j'ai voulu me rassurer de son bien être, j'entends comme quoi elle sort et je suppose qu'elle a vu mon mot. Et c'est le silence total. Je suppose qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle doit faire, elle est indécise. J'espère que l'inconnue va me rejoindre mais je me trompe totalement car elle vient de rentrer de nouveau dans la chambre.

Je suis déçu. J'aurais aimé avoir une discussion avec elle. Je ne connais toujours pas son prénom. Je vais devoir encore parler en la nommant la jeune femme ou l'inconnue. Je trouve que ce n'est pas très valorisant mais si je vais la voir, je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir.

Je suis chez moi et avant l'arrivée de ma famille, je dois tenter de faire une approche pour savoir qui elle est et ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Je lève la poignée et je rentre tout doucement et la le choc. Elle est bien habillée mais elle s'est remise sur le lit en position de sécurité et elle pleure toujours. Je suis certain qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave pour avoir ce comportement.

Je me mets sur le lit assez loin d'elle et je commence à lui parler :

_**Bonjour. Je vous le redis mais je me prénomme Jasper. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? Comment vous appelez-vous ? Que vous est-il arrivé ?**_

Je n'ai obtenu aucune réponse et elle s'est remise à hurler. J'ai voulu la prendre dans mes bras comme la nuit précédente mais elle m'a fui. La jeune femme s'est mise à l'autre bout de la chambre et ses pleurs ont doublé. Je suis triste pour elle et en colère contre les personnes qui lui ont fait du mal. Elle ne le mérite pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi autant de violence dans ce monde.

Ma sœur et mon beau-frère sont enfin arrivés. C'est bien la première fois de ma vie que je suis autant heureux de les voir débarquer en avance chez moi. Ils ont l'air assez inquiets et je n'entends plus un seul de mon inconnue. C'est ma jumelle qui commence à parler :

_**Que t'arrive t-il ? Ton coup de téléphone de ce matin m'a fait poser plein de questions. C'est pas grave au moins ?**_

_**Quand je suis parti pour aller chez nos parents, j'ai entendu du bruit venant des poubelles. J'ai soulevé les sacs et j'ai découvert une jeune femme nue avec des blessures diverses. Je l'ai porté et je l'ai mis dans ma chambre. Dans la nuit, elle s'est mise à hurler et je l'ai réussi à la calmer. Elle a mangé puis pris sa douche mais elle ne m'a pas encore dit un mot. Je ne sais rien du tout d'elle sauf qu'elle est terrorisée et que je n'arrive pas à m'approcher d'elle. J'ai besoin de vous et surtout de toi Emmett.**_

_**Dis-moi comment je peux t'aider ?**_

_**Il faudrait lui prendre ses empreintes donc tu dois apporter tes affaires mais je pense qu'aujourd'hui cela va être extrêmement compliqué car personne ne peut s'approcher d'elle. Tu pourrais également la prendre en photos et faire des recherches d'après tes photos et chercher dans le dossier des personnes disparues si quelqu'un lui ressemble.**_

_**Très bonne idée. Je vais chercher l'appareil dans ma voiture et je reviens.**_

_**Tu voulais voir mon mari et je comprends très bien pourquoi. Mais qu'est ce que je fais la ? Je ne vois pas en quoi je peux t'être utile.**_

_**Je me suis dit peut être qu'avec une autre femme, elle serait plus en confiance.**_

_**C'est possible. Tu as sans doute raison, je vais essayer et si cela ne marche pas ? Que ce soit les recherches d'Emmett ou ma tentative de rapprochement ?**_

_**Pour tout te dire, je ne sais pas encore car elle a été battue. Elle a des hématomes sur le corps, des traces de brulures et encore des tas de marques, je ne peux pas la laisser toute seule mais je ne peux pas non plus m'en occuper. Je verrais bien en temps voulu.**_

Je n'étais pas sur du résultat. Je pense que cela ne va pas fonctionner mais j'aurais essayé de l'aider une première fois. Rosalie a été la voir et elle s'est mise à crier et elle s'est jetée dans mes bras juste après m'avoir reconnu. Pendant ce temps, Emmett n'a pas réussi à la prendre en photo.

Ce qui est peut être bien parce que ma sœur nous a regardé d'un mauvais air et je sens qu'elle va me dire quelque chose que je ne vais pas apprécier du tout.

_**Elle est tarée cette femme. Sa place est dans un hôpital psychiatrique ou refile-la à la police qui va très bien s'en occuper.**_

_**Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je vais m'occuper d'elle. Je vais moi-même faire les recherches surtout si c'est pour avoir ce genre de réflexion. Vous pouvez repartir. Je vous remercie d'être venu mais je vais me débrouiller sans vous. Au revoir. Je ne vous raccompagne pas. Vous connaissez la sortie.**_

Je suis déçu de leur comportement mais il est temps de me reprendre en main. Je me suis trop lamenté depuis cinq ans et j'ai trop compté sur ma famille pour m'épauler. Tout cela c'est terminé. Alice n'aurait pas aimé que je ne vive plus. Je vais refaire ma vie et pour commencer, je vais aider mon inconnue à retrouver sa famille.

Alice comptera toujours pour moi et je l'attendrais toute ma vie mais je dois avancer et arrêter de me plaindre sans arrêt. Si je reste l'homme que j'étais avant, je ne pourrais pas venir en aide à la jeune femme que j'héberge chez moi. Je dois redevenir l'homme que j'étais quand ma petite amie était encore avec moi c'est-à-dire heureux de ma vie, actif, souriant et même si je dois me prendre la tête avec ma famille, il est de mon devoir d'être du côté de mon inconnue.

Je me suis bien occupé d'elle jusqu'à aujourd'hui et il n'est pas question que je la laisse tomber, ça jamais. Je dois tenter à nouveau le dialogue avec elle et j'espère que ce sera plus facile car je pense qu'elle a confiance en moi.

Elle se trouve toujours dans mes bras et je vais la poser sur le canapé mais elle ne veut pas me lâcher, elle tremble toujours autant. Pour la calmer, je mets à lui parler tout doucement.

_**Ça va aller. Chut ! Je vais t'aider à retrouver ta famille et je ferais pour que tout se passe bien. Mais, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide ? Tu veux faire quelque chose pour moi ?**_

_**Oui !**_

_**Je suis heureux d'entendre ta voix pour la première fois. Pour savoir qui étaient tes parents par exemple, il me faudrait ton nom et ton prénom s'il te plaît.**_

Je la vois me regarder assez étrangement comme si je lui avais posé une question difficile. Je remarque qu'elle fronce ses sourcils comme si elle ne connaissait pas la réponse.

Nous sommes restés un long moment sur le canapé dans le silence. J'attendais de savoir son prénom surtout avec impatience surtout pour pouvoir la nommer autre que la jeune femme ou l'inconnue. Au bout d'un moment, elle a fini par se relever et me dire :

_**Je ne peux pas te donner une réponse à ta question car moi-même je ne connais pas ma réponse. Je ne sais pas qui je suis.**_

A suivre

Je vous remercie pour les commentaires, d'avoir mis mon histoire en favorite et en follow.

J'espère que vous aimez cette suite. N'hésitez-pas s'il vous plait à mettre vos avis à la fin de votre lecture pour me dire ce que vous pensez du chapitre et du début de l'histoire. Annonce aux lecteurs fantômes : s'il vous plait essayez de mettre un commentaire car c'est mon seul salaire suite à la parution d'un chapitre et cela ne vous coute rien et ne prend pas beaucoup de temps. Merci.

Réponse à Miroir-bleu : je te remercie pour ton commentaire. Jasper est perdu mais tu vas voir que dans ce chapitre il va commencer à changer même si il va rester toujours le même mais il va devoir de battre contre sa famille, ce qui va le faire évoluer mais j'espère quand même que tu vas apprécier cette suite et les autres chapitre et que je vais te revoir pour ce chapitre et les autres. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

Au week-end prochain pour la suite


	3. Chapter 3

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas.**

**Pov Jasper**

Suite à cette révélation, il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour l'assimiler. Mon inconnue a perdu la mémoire donc cela veut dire qu'elle ne sait pas qui elle est vraiment. Cela ne va pas être évident alors pour l'aider à retrouver sa famille.

Avant de faire des recherches sur sa famille, je dois commencer par connaitre son identité à elle et si elle ne peut pas me donner son non et son prénom, je ne vois pas comment faire sans l'aide de mon beau-frère. Il n'est pas question de lui en parler suite à la confrontation que j'ai eu avec ma sœur, il sera forcément de son côté. Je vais me débrouiller autrement. J'ai déjà quelques idées mais avant j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'elle se souvient elle. Elle ne connait pas son identité mais il est possible et probable qu'elle se souvienne de personnes ou encore des choses qu'elle a pu faire.

Je voulais lui poser des questions mais je remarque qu'elle vient de s'endormir dans mes bras ce qui n'est pas grave la priorité est qu'elle reprenne des forces. Elle a toujours des blessures moins profondes et moi je ne peux pas la guérir parce que je ne suis pas médecin contrairement à mon meilleur ami Jacob. Je l'ai toujours connu. Nous avons été à l'école maternelle et tout le temps dans la même classe du début à la fin. Il n'y qu'au lycée que nous n'étions pas dans la même classe surtout à cause de nos projets professionnels différents.

Il a réussi à devenir médecin à l'hôpital. Il s'est spécialisé dans plusieurs domaines pour aider plus de monde. Je vais l'appeler pour lui demander de passer chez moi au plus vite. Il travaille à cette heure ci mais je vais lui laisser un message.

_**Salut Jacob. C'est Jasper, j'espère que tu vas bien moi ça va mieux. Je sais que tu ne pouvais pas me répondre mais c'est assez important et urgent. J'aurais besoin que tu passes à la maison le plus vite possible et il faudrait que tu apportes ton matériel médical s'il te plait. Le plus simple c'est que tu amènes tout ce que tu as. Je te remercie par avance et j'espère te voir rapidement.**_

Une bonne de faite. Pour attendre le réveil de la belle au dois dormant, je vais nous préparer un bon repas pour ce soir. Il y a un long moment que je n'ai pas cuisiné mais il est temps de reprendre cette activité surtout que je ne m'en sors pas trop mal.

Avant la disparition d'Alice, je faisais souvent à manger parce qu'on faisait beaucoup de soirées entre amis et pas mal avec ma famille et celle d'Alice. Je suis un bon cordon bleu et tous mes invités me l'ont répété très souvent.

Je dépose la jeune femme sur le canapé. Je le couvre pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid et je suis parti pour préparer un bon repas. Je ne veux faire compliquer donc ce sera raclette et crêpes. Ce n'est pas léger mais dans cette maison nous sommes deux et nous avons besoin tous les deux de reprendre des formes. Pour moi, c'est de ma faute, je me suis trop lamenté depuis cinq ans. Je ne suis plus occupé de moi. Je ne mangeais presque plus, je ne vivais plus. Mais bon c'est terminé le Jasper trop malheureux maintenant c'est le Jasper qui profite de la vie.

Pendant que je prépare les ingrédients pour ce soir, j'entends quelqu'un toquer à ma porte. Je regarde l'heure et il est encore trop tôt pour que ce soit Jacob. J'espère que ce n'est pas ma sœur car je ne veux pas lui parler, c'est encore trop frais. Je me rapproche pour vérifier qui c'est et je ne pensais pas à elle mais c'est ma mère. Je suis certain que Rosalie lui a tout avoué de notre dispute d'hier et je suppose qu'elle veut savoir la vérité et voir mon inconnue. Je lui ouvre la porte mais je sors afin qu'elle ne rentre pas chez moi.

_**Bonjour maman. Que fais-tu ici ?**_

_**Bonjour. Je me suis inquiétée de ne pas t'avoir vu dimanche. Tu ne rates jamais un repas à la maison depuis longtemps. Que t'arrive t-il ?**_

_**Ce n'est pas grave que je ne suis pas venu surtout que je t'ai appelé pour vous dire que j'allais bien et que je voulais me reposer. Dis-moi tout, tu as vu Rosalie ou elle t'a téléphoné ? Je t'écoute.**_

_**Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux me parler. Je m'inquiète pour mon fils ce qui est normal. Et si on rentrait à l'intérieur, il ne fait pas très chaud.**_

_**Tu oses me mentir ! Je n'y crois pas. Tu ne viens jamais à l'improviste, tu préviens toujours pour vérifier que je suis bien chez moi. Il fait 25° et tu as froid. Tu te fiches de moi. Tu veux voir quoi dedans ?**_

_**Ne me parle pas sur ce ton s'il te plait !**_

_**Je te cause comme je veux. Tu me mens alors que je suis ton fils et en plus tu oses me regarder droit dans les yeux en me disant que tu ne sais pas de quoi je te parle. C'est nouveau tu ne l'avais jamais fait avant.**_

_**Oui ta sœur est venue nous voir car tu as une jeune femme folle dans ta propre maison. Elle a peur pour toi. Elle n'a pas envie que la tarée t'attaque.**_

_**Comment tu la prénommes ? Tu te moques de moi. Tu l'insultes alors que tu ne sais pas qui elle est ni ce qu'elle a vécu. Je ne vous reconnais plus. Ne m'attendez plus pour manger de temps en temps chez vous pour un long moment, je suis trop colère contre vous. Vous m'avez trop pourri depuis trop d'années mais c'est fini. Je reprends ma vie en main et si c'est sans vous, ce n'est pas grave. Au revoir.**_

J'ai peur d'avoir réveillé ma belle inconnue. Je dois arrêter d'avoir ce genre de pensées depuis quand je pense qu'elle est belle, cela vient juste d'arriver. Je dois faire attention à ce que je pense. Certes, je me reprends en main dans la vie quotidienne, familiale et professionnelle mais je ne pense pas être encore prêt à commencer une nouvelle histoire. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu arriver à Alice donc j'ai peur que cela me bloque encore.

Je rentre en faisant le moins de bruit possible mais la belle au bois dormant vient d'ouvrir les yeux et elle se relève puis se met à bouger un peu partout comme si elle cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Je me rapproche d'elle et au moment où je veux lui montrer ma présence, elle se retourne et fait un de ses sauts. C'est raté moi qui ne voulais pas l'effrayer.

Elle tremble de partout. J'ai l'impression que cela lui arrive souvent peut être à cause de son passé. Elle vient directement dans mes bras pour se calmer ce qui fonctionne assez bien. Nous restons un petit moment puis je lui annonce que je vais finir de préparer notre diner.

_**J'ai cuisiné ce soir. Ce sera raclette et en dessert crêpes. J'espère que tu vas aimer. Je ne connais pas encore tes gouts donc j'espère que ça va te plaire.**_

_**Je pense oui. J'adore les crêpes sucrées et la raclette ce sera une découverte. Merci pour ce futur repas et de prendre soin de moi alors que tu ne me connais pas et que je ne sais pas qui je suis.**_

_**Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. C'est normal et je veux t'aider à aller mieux, à découvrir ton identité et ton passé et trouver ta famille.**_

_**Il n'existe pas beaucoup de personnes sur cette terre comme toi. Je suis certaine que tu es une rareté. Je te remercie énormément.**_

J'ai préféré arrêter cette conversation car je confirme qu'elle ne se serait jamais arrêtée. J'ai mon point de vue et elle a le sien. Je retourne à mes fourneaux. J'avais réalisé le plus dur et il ne restait pas grand-chose à faire.

La conversation avec ma mère me revient en tête et je me dis que c'est la première fois que j me prends la tête avec elle. Après tout elle m'a menti et je lui ai avoué mes ressentis contre ma famille. Je suis fier de moi car je ne pensais pas que c'était possible pour moi.

Ma famille a été présente pour moi surtout pendant ces cinq dernières années et j'ai trop compté sur eux. Ma mère faisait mon ménage, mes repas, mes lessives. Elle était tout le temps chez moi et aujourd'hui, je me rends que je me suis comporté comme un idiot. Certes, j'étais triste mais je lui ai laissé trop le contrôle de ma vie, elle faisait tout ce qu'elle voulait et moi je ne lui dirais rien. Mais c'est fini, c'est moi qui va m'occuper de moi et pas ma mère.

Nous mangeons dans le silence même si j'observe régulièrement mon inconnue. Je regarde ses mimiques, ses gestes, son sourire qui m'indique qu'elle aime la raclette. Elle mange beaucoup ce qui me prouve qu'elle ne mangeait as beaucoup avant. Les crêpes sont dévorées les une après les autres et il n'en reste pas une seule.

Elle me fixe pendant tout le repas. Je suppose qu'elle veut m'annoncer quelque chose mais elle n'ose pas. Elle est très timide mais je peux la comprendre parce qu'on vient juste de faire connaissance, cela remonte à hier, donc il y a quasiment moins de 24 heures. J'ai l'impression de la connaitre depuis toujours alors que ce n'est absolument pas le cas. J'attends qu'elle fasse le premier pas ce qui sera une avancée pour notre confiance et pour avoir une bonne ambiance.

Nous avons terminé de manger. Je débarrasse la table et je fais la vaisselle. J'ai un lave-vaisselle mais j'aime bien laver à la main car cela me détend. Après avoir essuyé mes affaires, je la rejoins sur le canapé. Je m'assois à côté d'elle comme si de rien était. Elle n'arrête pas de gigoter mais je fais comme si cela ne me dérangeait pas. Au bout d'un moment, elle finit par me dire :

_**J'ai entendu la fin de ta dispute avec ta mère je suppose, je suis désolée c'est de ma faute. Je ferais mieux de partir. Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes en guerre contre ta famille. Je ne le mérite pas.**_

_**Ne raconte pas de bêtise. Bien sur que tu le mérites. J'ai vu tes blessures et il t'est probablement arrivé des choses horribles et personne ne le mérite. Je dois te prévenir j'ai appelé un ami médecin pour qu'il vienne te soigner surtout les grosses blessures qui restent, il devrait arriver bientôt.**_

_**Je te remercie pour ce que tu fais pour moi mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé. Et je veux que tu me dises s'il y a truc qui t'embête. N'hésite pas.**_

_**Je ne le fais pas par obligation mais par envie. Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous allons devoir parler de tes souvenirs. Est-ce que tu te rappelles de certains souvenirs passés ? Tant pis, tu me répondras plus tard. Mon meilleur ami vient d'arriver.**_

Je vais l'accueillir. Je le salue un moment car ça fait quelques jours que nous ne sommes pas vus. Lui avec son travail et moi avec ma déprime, c'était compliqué. Mais je vais tout faire pour lui proposer des sorties le week-end comme avant. Je l'accompagne à mon inconnue et il est toute de suite en mode médecin, il lui propose d'aller dans la chambre le temps des soins.

J'accepte sans aucun problème et je patiente dans la salle à manger devant la télé le temps qu'il la soigne. Cela faisait déjà un petit moment qu'ils étaient enfermés, je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi grave que ça. Mon meilleur ami sort avec mon inconnue, il a l'air choqué.

Il me fait un signe pour me montrer qu'il veut me parler. Je le rejoins dehors pour être tranquille. J'attends qu'il me cause mais au moment où j'allais lui poser des questions car il mettait trop de temps pour me parler, c'est lui qui commence.

_**Écoute-moi. Je n'ai pas souvent vu cela au cours de ma carrière professionnelle. Mas c'est bien la première fois que je suis aussi choqué et heureux de guérir une nouvelle patiente. Avant de tout te révéler, j'ai une petite question pour toi : où as-tu rencontré cette jeune femme ?**_

_**Je l'ai trouvé dans mes poubelles hier midi. Elle était nue. Je l'ai recueillie chez moi et j'ai veillé sur elle. Pourquoi que se passe t-il ?**_

_**Déjà elle est beaucoup trop maigre. Je peux te confirmer qu'elle ne mange pas beaucoup voire pas du tout depuis des années. Ces blessures montrent qu'elle a été frappée, brulée, tabassée et je peux encore donner un tas de noms.**_

_**J'ai l'impression qu'il y a pire que cela. Déjà, j'ai beaucoup de mal avec tout ce que tu viens de m'annoncer mais vas-y je t'écoute.**_

_**Je ne sais pas comment te l'avouer. Je suis dégouté, en colère. Comment peut-on faire ça à des jeunes femmes ? Ton inconnue a été violée et pas qu'une seule fois. Je suis même prêt à parier qu'elle a fait des fausses couches et j'ai peur qu'elle ne puisse plus tomber enceinte de toute sa vie. Mais pour te confirmer mes affirmations, il faudrait lui faire réaliser des tests mais je pense que ce n'est pas prévu dans ton emploi du temps. Physiquement, elle est soignée mais moralement je suppose qu'elle va mettre des années pour aller mieux si c'est possible. Je dois te laisser. Ma femme m'attend et si à l'avenir tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésites pas à me contacter. **_

_**Merci. Et je compte sur ta discrétion et sur le secret médical. Bonne soirée à toi et à ta famille.**_

Je suis anéanti par cette nouvelle. Je vais devoir probablement tout lui révéler mais comment je suis sensé faire ? Je m'assois dehors pour me calmer. Je suis dans une fureur contre les personnes qui lui ont fait tout ce mal et je suis malheureux pour elle. Elle a tellement souffert que cela me touche aussi. Je vais devoir les retrouver et j'aviserais quand ce jour arrivera.

Je dois retourner avec elle. Je ne veux plus la laisser seule. Elle y est restée trop longtemps avant de me rencontrer. Mais je suis la pour elle maintenant. Je la retrouve sur le canapé. Elle me regarde et me fait une place à côté d'elle.

Nous restons l'un à côté de l'autre pendant un long moment. J'ai perdu la notion de temps aujourd'hui et surtout depuis que cette jeune femme est rentrée dans ma vie et dans ma maison. Je sens qu'elle commence à bouger mais j'attends que ce soit elle qui me parle en premier.

_**Jasper ! Il t'a dit quoi le médecin ? Cela doit être grave car il a été choqué quand il m'a regardé mes blessures et mon corps.**_

_**Mon ami m'a annoncé que tu avais été souvent battu, que tu as surement été en malnutrition ce qui veut dire que tu ne mangeais pas beaucoup voire pas du tout. Je ne sais pas d'où tu viens mais avec les personnes qui étaient avec toi t'ont fait beaucoup de mal. Certes elles t'ont battue mais elles ont fait plus graves. Elles t'ont forcé à avoir des relations sexuelles avec et il se peut que tu ne puisses pas avoir de bébé à l'avenir.**_

_**Non, non, ce n'est pas possible. Je ne te crois pas. Pourquoi tu oses dire ces mensonges. Ce n'est pas bien car ce n'est même pas la vérité.**_

Elle se met à hurler puis pleurer. Et moi, je ne peux rien faire. Je suis l'homme qui a lui annoncé les cruautés qu'elle a vécues. Je la prends dans mes bras et je pense que je viens de lui trouver son nouveau prénom.

_**Je t'ai trouvé un prénom en attendant de trouver le vrai. Ce sera plus simple pour nous pour parler. Que penses-tu de Bella ?**_

A suivre

Je vous remercie pour tous vos commentaires, pour les mises en favorites et mises en alerte.

Réponses aux commentaires anonymes :

Miroir-bleu : Je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire et merci pour ton commentaire. Rosalie réagit comme cela car elle s'inquiète pour son frère et je peux te dire que cela ne va pas s'arranger par la suite. J'espère te revoir pour ce chapitre et pour la suite de l'histoire.

Guest : je te remercie pour ta review. Tu sais un peu plus ce qui est arrivé à la jeune femme dans ce chapitre. J'espère te revoir pour la suite.

J'espère que vous avez aimé cette suite. Je vous attends pour vos commentaires pour me dire vos pensées, vos avis, vos demandes sur ce chapitre et l'histoire depuis le début.

Reviews s'il vous plait.

A bientôt pour la suite.


	4. Chapter 4

Je suis désolée pour cette longue attente mais j'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche mais je vais tout faire pour m'y remettre. Je vous retrouve en bas.

Réponse aux commentaires anonymes :

Miroir bleu : je te remercie pour ton commentaire et oui Jasper prend son rôle à cœur. Voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise et j'espère te revoir pour ce chapitre et la suite.

Zoey : concernant ton commentaire je ne le comprends pas c'est juste de la méchanceté gratuite. Je ne fais aucun plagiat et j'en suis certaine et comme par hasard l'histoire copiée est supprimée. J'espère ne pas te revoir par la suite et fais ta vie toute seule et arrête d'écrire des commentaires mensongers.

**Pov Jasper**

_**Dis-moi Jasper ! Pourquoi Bella et pas un autre prénom ? **_

Je ne lui ai pas répondu. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. J'ai pensé à Bella car je la trouve belle, attachante et je suis admiratif par sa réaction. Même si elle ne se rappelle pas son ancienne vie, elle a appris tout ce qui lui était arrivé et je trouve qu'elle a bien réagi. Certes, elle a pleuré et elle a hurlé mais après m'avoir regardé droit dans les yeux, elle a compris que je lui disais la vérité et elle s'est calmée mais elle est restée dans mes bras.

Je suppose que je la calme mais moi j'aurais été dans son cas, j'aurais tout cassé et je serais parti en courant pour pouvoir oublier toutes ces horribles choses, mais elle non. Nous sommes restés longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans se parler.

Je ne voulais pas lui donner de réponse pour le moment pour sa question parce que je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait compris mes ressentiments envers elle. Je suis perdu car elle est en train de bouleverser ma vie dans le sens positif depuis la disparition d'Alice.

Il n'y a pas longtemps qu'elle est entrée dans ma vie mais je me suis vite attaché à elle. Cela me fait peur mais en même temps il y a des années que je n'ai pas été aussi bien. J'ai quelqu'un avec qui je peux discuter de tout et de rien. Je refais la cuisine. Je me suis brouillé avec mes parents et ma sœur mais ils m'ont tellement pourri la vie que je n'arrivais plus à m'en sortir. Et grâce à mon inconnue, j'ai réussi à les éloigner de moi et il était temps.

Depuis qu'elle est arrivée chez moi, j'ai pensé moins à Alice. Ce n'est pas que je ne l'oublie, ça jamais et ce n'est pas possible, mais Bella a besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elle et j'espère qu'elle va accepter mon aide mais de toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle refuserait parce que malheureusement elle est toute seule. Probablement, ses parents l'attendent toujours, peut être des frères et sœurs ou encore un petit ami, mais pour le moment, on va dire qu'elle n'a que moi mais je vais faire mon maximum pour l'aider à retrouver la mémoire et faire arrêter les coupables.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps, nous sommes restés dans les bras l'un de l'autre mais j'ai remarqué que cette magnifique jeune femme avait fini par s'endormir. Je ne voulais pas la réveiller donc je l'ai serrée un peu plus contre moi et j'ai pris la décision de rester avec elle pour la nuit si jamais elle fait des cauchemars, je serais présent pour elle mais surtout je suis bien avec elle et je n'ai pas envie d'être ailleurs.

J'ai fini par me réveiller surement quelques heures plus tard car j'ai écouté Bella qui n'arrêtait pas de gigoter et de pousser des bruits assez étranges et inquiétants. J'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai aperçu une personne dans la salle à manger que je ne connaissais pas du tout mais elle était en train d'étouffer Bella et de la prendre dans ses bras pour la kidnapper. Je n'ai pas mis beaucoup de temps à réagir. Je me suis jeté sur le fautif et je me suis mis à le frapper et j'ai essayé à ce qui lâche Bella. J'ai réussi et elle est partie tout de suite pour se cacher. Je me suis relevé et je me suis jeté directement sur l'autre pour lui enlever son masque. Nous nous sommes battus un bon moment et je commençais à prendre le dessus tout en espérant que Bella était à l'abri. Au moment où j'allais réussir à lui ôter, j'ai reçu un coup sur la tête par derrière. Probablement un complice de l'autre qui est venu l'aider. Je ne me suis pas évanoui tout de suite, j'avais peur qu'ils retrouvent Bella et qu'ils l'amènent avec eux. J'ai voulu me relever mais je n'ai pas réussi et un des deux hommes est revenu vers moi et m'a frappé à nouveau. Je souhaite vraiment que nous ayons fait assez de bruit pour alerter mes voisins et que les deux coupables partent sans Bella.

J'ai du rester longtemps dans les vapes car à mon réveil, j'étais dans mon lit avec une poche de glace. Je me suis réveillé et j'ai voulu me lever de suite pour chercher Bella mais très mauvaise idée, j'ai eu des vertiges donc je me suis recouché.

Ma belle inconnue m'a rejoint et elle s'est jetée à côté de moi et m'a demandé pardon mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

_**Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?**_

_**C'est à cause de moi que tu es blessé. Ils venaient pour moi et si je n'existais et que tu ne me connaissais, rien ne te serait arrivé. Que ce soit les disputes avec ta famille ou ces blessures, je dois partir. J'ai assez fait de mal dans ta vie. Pardonne-moi.**_

_**Je n'accepte pas tes excuses et tu vas rester avec moi. Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Depuis cinq ans, j'étais en pleine dépression, je t'expliquerais un jour peut être. Et tu es arrivée, j'ai pu redevenir le Jasper d'avant. Je me sens mieux et tout ça c'est grâce à toi. Je viens de te sauver la vie et je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à recommencer. Nous devons chercher ta famille et découvrir ton identité. Ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière me fait comprendre que tu es toujours en danger et je suppose que tu as du t'enfuir de l'endroit horrible où tu étais retenue. Si tu quittes ma maison, tu seras seule face à ces monstres et je ne le supporterais pas. S'il te plait, reste et nous allons trouver une solution à ton problème.**_

_**Je ne sais plus. Je n'ai plus envie de te voir blesser ou savoir que tu te disputes avec ta famille à cause de moi, je ne veux plus de tout cela.**_

_**Ma famille ne comprend pas pourquoi je te garde chez moi. Elle ne m'a pas posé de questions et elle t'a jugée sans te connaitre ce que je trouve illogique. Ma décision est prise et si ils ne la comprennent ce n'est pas grave, je vivrais sans eux mais toi tu seras la, c'est tout ce qui compte.**_

_**D'accord, je veux bien rester avec toi mais à une condition.**_

_**Je t'écoute.**_

_**Pourquoi Bella ?**_

_**Pourquoi ce prénom ? Je ne pense que tu veuilles savoir. Moi je trouve que ça te va bien.**_

_**Arrête d'esquiver s'il te plait.**_

_**Je te trouve belle en fait donc le prénom m'est venu assez facilement et rapidement. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas.**_

_**Bella vient de belle alors que je ne le suis pas du tout. C'est étrange.**_

_**Tu n'as pas confiance en toi, c'est pour cela que tu dis ça. Je ne te mens pas quand je te dis que je te trouve jolie, c'est la vérité. Tu verras, un jour je t'amènerais en ville et je suis sur et certain que les hommes vont tous te regarder ou te dévorer des yeux. Remarque, nous allons devoir y aller bientôt pour t'acheter des vêtements et les produits nécessaires de beauté.**_

_**Je n'ai pas d'argent et je ne veux pas que tu me payes des choses.**_

_**Pour l'instant, tu n'as pas le choix mais si tu veux, tu me rembourseras quand tu auras retrouvé la mémoire. Nous irons demain.**_

_**Ça me va alors. Merci pour tout Jasper.**_

J'ai remarqué au moment de la révélation concernant son prénom des rougeurs sur ses joues, ce qui me fait plaisir même si je ne l'avouerais à personne pour rien au monde.

Concernant, les achats de demain, je vais tout lui offrir et il est hors de question qu'elle me donne un centime alors qu'elle que je lui dois beaucoup. Elle m'a permis de revivre normalement et d'arrêter de me lamenter sur moi-même.

Je suis impatient d'être à demain. Aller faire les boutiques, je pense que c'est la première fois que je vais adorer les faire puisque ce sera rapide et pas trop long. Parce qu'avec Alice, cela pouvait durer pendant des heures, elle adorait cela et les faisait souvent. Pour moi, c'est plus une galère qu'autre chose et j'esquivais souvent pour ne pas y aller.

Je n'arrête pas de penser à la nuit précédente. Peu de personnes savaient que j'hébergeais quelqu'un. Il y a mes parents, ma sœur et mon beau-frère et mon meilleur ami Jacob.

J'ai du mal à m'imaginer qu'une de ces personnes soient coupables et si c'était le cas, cela voudrait qu'elles seraient responsables des malheurs de Bella, ce que j'ai du mal à cautionner. Mais en même temps, qui peut être capable de telles horreurs sur une femme ? Cela ne peut être qu'un psychopathe et je ne vois personne dans mes proches comme cela.

Je ne suis pas plus avancé. Si ce n'est pas mes proches, qui sont les coupables. Quelqu'un a-t-il remarqué Bella chez moi et a prévenu son chef. Elle n'est pas sortie avec moi mais peut être sort-elle la nuit ? Cela me parait improbable.

Je suis tellement dans mes pensées que je n'ai pas remarqué que je saignais à nouveau. Je vais appeler Jacob pour savoir s'il peut passer au plus vite. J'ai pu l'avoir dés la première sonnerie et il m'a annoncé qu'il arrivait tout de suite et il n'a pas tardé le voila déjà.

_**Bonjour. Merci d'être venu aussi vite.**_

_**C'est pour ton inconnue ?**_

_**Non cette fois ci, tu viens pour moi. Viens que je te montre ma tête.**_

_**Oulla oui. Que t'est-il arrivé ?**_

Pendant qu'il me faisait des points, je lui ai tout expliqué : la visite des deux malfrats, la tentative d'enlèvement de Bella, mes coups reçus. A son regard, j'ai compris qu'il était inquiet pour moi mais il sera toujours de mon côté et me laissera vivre tranquille.

_**Même si mon avis ne comptera pas pour toi, je sais au moins que tu vas l'écouter. Je te demande de faire attention car des personnes veulent la jeune femme que tu loges chez toi. Ce qui est bizarre dans cette affaire, c'est que peu de personnes connaissent son existence. Je serais à ta place, je me méfierais de ton entourage. Ne donne plus ta confiance aussi facilement et ne parle pas de ton inconnue à beaucoup de monde.**_

_**Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais encore faire plus attention mais cela ne m'aide pas car je dois chercher qui elle est vraiment et retrouver sa famille tout en restant discret. Cela ne va pas être simple mais je ferais tout pour y arriver. Je te remercie pour tout et je compte sur ta discrétion.**_

_**Tu peux avoir confiance en moi et n'hésites pas si tu as encore besoin de moi, je suis la quoiqu'il arrive.**_

Même si j'ai toujours pu compter sur lui, pour Bella, il en sera le minimum. Je dois protéger Bella, mais aussi mes proches surtout si les responsables de la tentative de kidnapping recommencent, ne n'ai pas envie qu'ils s'en prennent à eux, je ne le supporterais pas.

Je vais devoir lui poser des questions. Il est possible qu'elle ait encore des souvenirs sur son ancienne vie sans le savoir. Aller voir quelqu'un qui hypnose les gens va peut être nous aider. Je vais lui demander si elle est d'accord ou non.

Nous aurons cette conversation délicate après-demain car demain c'est journée détente et plaisir. Je pense que nous le méritons tous les deux surtout après ces derniers jours passés.

Mais ce doute s'impose en moi. Et si le ou les coupables faisaient partis de ma famille ?

**A suivre**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé cette suite même si elle arrive avec beaucoup de retard. N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions, à me donner votre avis. Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Que pensez-vous de l'explication du prénom de Bella ? Des questions de Jasper sur les coupables ? **

**Je vous remercie pour tous vos commentaires et je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde et si ce n'est pas le cas dites le moi et je vous répondrais aussitôt.**

**Reviews s'il vous plait car j'adore les lire.**

**Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite mais je ne vous donne pas de date ou jours précis car je ne sais pas quand il va arriver mais promis je fais au plus surtout si vous me laissez des commentaires.**


End file.
